gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tornado
}} ---- Beater Mariachi }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = tornado (All games) tornado2 (GTA V; Convertible variant) tornado3 (GTA V; Beater variant) tornado4 (GTA V; Mariachi variant) |handlingname = TORNADO |textlabelname = TORNADO |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Tornado is a vintage two-door hard-top/convertible featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas the Tornado assumes the design of a but without the features of dual headlights. The car has its distinctive front end, chromed lines on the sides and a large trunk on the rear. It uses small-size wheels with centercaps. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, The Tornado still resembles a in its front end and overall shape, but the years of the ends have been swapped; the front end now has the '58 Bel Air design and the rear now takes influence from the or . New features include a bumper similar to a , dual headlights (with black surrounds like the '57) and 1957 Bel Air style rear wings and trunk. Other than the dual headlights, and '57 Chevy Bel Air rear, it resembles its predecessor. It also has some design cues taken from a . The Tornado is available in different variants, which share the same body: *The standard, hard-top version, which employs a paintable roof. *The convertible version, which features a black soft top that can be retracted. *A beater version of the hard-top variant, which has a worn bodywork and its details are heavily rusted. Current Design Gallery Clean= |-| Soft Top= |-| Beater= |-| Mariachi= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Having only two doors, the Tornado is only designed to carry two occupants. The car does make up for this with its above average top speed and acceleration, as well as its generally stable cornering (even with its long wheelbase that is supposed to hamper the car's maneuverability). Braking, however, is not so great. The Tornado is also quite durable and can take a good bit of road damage/gunfire before exploding. Although it does not appear to have a visible fuel cap, it will explode when the license plate is shot. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Tornado is again quite durable and handles relatively similar to its SA counterpart. One disadvantage of this car is that it performs horrible while driving up hills. It again does not have a visible fuel cap, but it will explode if the front engine is shot enough or if its hit from a high enough impact (rolling down a steep hill and directly hitting the ground with sensitive spots may result in an instant explosion). The beater models commonly found in Blaine County tend to have a delayed engine ignition, which could become a problem in the event of a situation that requires a quick getaway. The engine is modeled after a V8 with single-overhead camshafts and a large cylindrical air filter. It is coupled to a 4-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Tornado-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Upgrades are available in the Loco Low Co. garage in Willowfield, Los Santos: Tornado-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to Tornados at Loco Low Co. in GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Only the hardtop, convertible and beater variants can be modified, while the mariachi version can only be repaired. *Clean versions have visual modifications. *The rusty version allows for suspension upgrades. Clean= |-| Rusty= :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version). Notable Owners ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Los Santos Vagos ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Los Santos Vagos *Families *Ballas *Devin Weston *Tracey's Stalker (Doting Dad) Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Tornado-GTAIV-BetaPhoto.png|Photo of a Tornado in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Gtavartworktornado.jpg|Artwork depicting the Tornado featured in The Third Way. Tornado-GTAV-MariachiVersion.jpg|A mariachi Tornado near the Aerial Tramway. Tornado_GTAV_Mariachi_Interior.jpg|Interior of the mariachi variant. Tornado2Down-GTAV-front.png|Roof down. (Rear quarter view) Tornado-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Tornado on Benny's Original Motor Works. Tornado-GTAV-RSC.png|The hardtop Tornado on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Tornado2-GTAV-RSC.png|The convertible Tornado on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Tornado3-GTAV-RSC.png|The beater Tornado on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Tornado4-GTAV-RSC.png|Mariachi variant on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A black variant with a unique plate (reading "MONIED") is owned by Devin Weston and driven by Trevor in The Third Way. It can be obtained by driving to any Los Santos Customs or Beeker's Garage and modifying the car before finishing the mission. After completing the mission, the player can retrieve the vehicle at the LSPD Auto Impound. This does not work on mission replay. NPC-Modified Variants Lowriders Modded Pre-modified variants of the Tornado can be seen in in certain locations randomly, particularly at two locations in Cypress Flats. ;Tornado Lowriders Modded has a unique wheel color not available in Los Santos Customs, Beeker's Garage or any other vehicle mod shop. |modelset_window = Dark Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Tornado-GTAV-front-LowridersModdedA.png|The Lowriders Modded Tornado in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) ;Tornado Convertible Lowriders Modded has a unique wheel color not available in Los Santos Customs, Beeker's Garage or any other vehicle mod shop. |modelset_window = Dark Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Tornado2-GTAV-front-LowridersModdedA.png|The Lowriders Modded Convertible Tornado in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Gang Variants ;Tornado It can be noted that the gang variants use the same modkits as the regular "civilian" modded counterparts, but with different colours. |modelset_window = Dark Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = Dark Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = Dark Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Tornado-GTAV-front-LowridersModdedVagos.png|The Lowriders Modded Vagos Tornado in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Tornado-GTAV-front-LowridersModdedFamilies.png|The Lowriders Modded Families Tornado in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Tornado-GTAV-front-LowridersModdedBallas.png|Ballas Tornado. (Rear quarter view) ;Tornado Convertible It can be noted that the gang variants use the same modkits as the regular "civilian" modded counterparts, but with different colours. |modelset_window = Dark Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = Dark Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = Dark Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Tornado2-GTAV-front-LowridersModdedVagos.png|The Lowriders Modded Vagos Convertible Tornado in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Tornado2-GTAV-front-LowridersModdedFamilies.png|The Lowriders Modded Families Convertible Tornado in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Tornado2-GTAV-front-LowridersModdedBallas.png|The Lowriders Modded Ballas Convertible Tornado in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Appears in The Third Way, where Trevor Philips kidnaps Devin Weston using Weston's own Tornado and transports him to the countryside, where it is pushed off a cliff and destroyed. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can appear in the "Undisclosed Cargo" Casino Work as the vehicle that needs to be disposed of. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns mostly around Los Santos Vagos turfs in Las Colinas, Los Flores, East Los Santos and East Beach. After having acquired all their turfs, the car becomes extremely rare. It also doesn't have any spawn point. *Spawns more often when the beater/junk car traffic cheat is activated. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Beater *Usually seen in South Los Santos and Blaine County. *Usually found in dock areas of Los Santos. *Commonly driven by Rednecks in and around Sandy Shores. ;Mariachi *Can be easily obtained in the Civil Border Patrol mission "The Civil Border Patrol" (which is also a requirement for the Gold Medal). This does not work on mission replay. *In the parking lot near the Ammu-Nation in Great Chaparral. It seems to spawn often when driving a beater Tornado. *Spawns at 7:00 PM on a cliff near the Altruist Camp, it is surrounded by police and will drive off if not reached in time. ;Clean *Can sometimes be found driving around Rockford Hills near Michael's House. *At the Domestic Japanese European Garage, south from nearby Vinewood Police Station, central Vinewood on Elgin Avenue in Hawick. *Modified yellow variants are driven by the Vagos in Rancho, and can be found parked in the parking lot at Rancho Projects. *Modified purple variants can sometimes be seen driving on the Grove Street cul-de-sac by a Ballas gang member. **They can also sometimes be parked in the same area. *Modified green variants can be found on Forum Drive, parked, or being driven. Franklin can steal them and not get shot at as opposed to if the player tried to take a Ballas or Vagos variant. This is an easy way to get the Tornado for Delivering the Truth. *Sometimes can be found parked at Rogers Salvage and Scrap in La Puerta. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Clean *Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works for $30,000 (enhanced version only). Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In GTA Online (on the original PS3 and XB360 versions) the convertible gang variants of the Tornado are the second most valuable vehicles that can be stolen and sold to Los Santos Customs, netting the player $12,575 in mint condition. In the Enhanced Version, they only rank 10th most valuable. The hardtop variants only pay out $8,050. **After the Heists Update, the convertible gang Tornado used to sell for $43,305 in mint condition. However, this was later patched after the 1.22 update. Trivia General * The default radio stations for the Tornado are: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA V: ***Regular variant: WorldWide FM. ***Beater variant: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. ***Mariachi variant: East Los FM. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Tornado is the lowest vehicle in the game and only lowrider and/or car capable of dragging. Dropping its rear end on the ground produces a continuous stream of sparks like a minitruck. This trick can be executed through the aid of hydraulics by nose up with right analog stick (PS2). The scraping can be done by pressing the Num 8 button or by pressing H, then the Num 2 button (PC). *When taking over all turfs occupied by the Los Santos Vagos, acquiring a Tornado would be hard as it rarely appears or won't actually appear again. *A glitch in the mobile port of the game has the Tornado's interior sometimes being invisible before entering it. This glitch can be fixed by placing the camera position to the back. *The car serves as one of several gang vehicles of the Los Santos Vagos. The Tornado makes a return as a gang vehicle for the Vagos, the Ballas and The Families in Grand Theft Auto V. *The Tornado was meant to spawn regularly through the three main cities, as shown in the cargrp.dat file, but a coding error prevents it from spawning around, thus making the car impossible to find after all Vagos' turfs are taken over. The same happens with Euros. Grand Theft Auto IV *A Tornado-like vehicle can be seen in a picture in the back room of The Triangle Club in the borough of Bohan. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Tornado is one of the vehicles that the Epsilon Program request Michael De Santa acquire for them ("Assuming the Truth"). *Attempting to add chrome on the roof of the convertible version will color it black. *The Tornado can be modified to resemble the 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air further with hood ornaments and fender skirts. *At the 7:00 PM spawn point near the Altruist Camp in the mountains, two NPCs drive a mariachi variant Tornado off a cliff while surrounded by police. This is an easter egg referencing the end of the 1991 movie , where the two main characters drive their 1966 Ford Thunderbird off a cliff. **It is possible to steal this Tornado in GTA Online if the player waits nearby for the event to begin, then uses a sniper rifle to kill the driver and passenger. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The mariachi variant can be used in GTA Online races, albeit it is considered an Off-Road vehicle despite having no performance difference compared to the normal versions that would imply it is an Off-Road vehicle. Furthermore, unlike the regular Tornado and its varaints, the mariachi version's modification options are limited to explosives and Loss/Theft Prevention as its performance cannot be upgraded at all. *The beater Tornado's natural spawning colors are unique and cannot be selected at Los Santos Customs, Beeker's Garage, Benny's Original Motor Works, the Bunker Workshop, Mobile Operations Center Vehicle Workshop, the Office Garage Auto Workshop, or the Clubhouse Bike Shop. If the player converts a beater Tornado into the Tornado Custom at Benny's Original Motor Works, the unique color will be retained through conversion, without the beater textures. This also applies to the Voodoo. *When applied with proper modifications, the Tornado can resemble Christine, the demonic possessed car from the eponymous horror film. See Also *Tornado Custom - Custom lowrider variant. *Tornado Rat Rod - Hotrod variant. Navigation }}de:Tornado es:Tornado fr:Tornado pl:Tornado ru:Tornado pt:Tornado fi:Tornado Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Gang vehicles Category:Lowriders Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Cars with Hydraulics